Esto está mal
by Prantz Evans
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! ... Hace mucho lo sentia. Hace mucho reprimia su sentir. Hacia mucho que deseaba dejarlo salir. Pero todo se lo impedia...Ahora ¿Por fin una oportunidad?...
1. Chapter 1

**˜Kill Kon Kan Kon˜**

**Bueno, se les hará raro que yo tenga otro Fic pero no podía dejar de  
>pensar en hacer una historia como esta, la historia taladraba mi cabeza durante<br>todo el día. Para empezar esto será algo asi como un One-Shot, todo dependerá de  
>ustedes. Espero les guste la pareja, sé que algunas pegaran el grito en el<br>cielo; a mí también me encanta el Soul/Maka, pero desde que vi el capítulo del  
>anime donde apenas conocieron a Stein me surgio esta desequilibrada idea. Bueno, ya tenía todo escrito lo que quería publicar, pero para variar y no perder la costumbre se me olvido el cuaderno<br>donde lo tenía escrito, escribiré lo que recuerde y en cuanto me sea posible escribiré la  
>idea original. ¿Vale?<strong>

** ...**

**XD eh descubierto que me encanta la risa de Patty, me está encantando  
>Baka Star y tengo algo de obsesiva con lo de la simetría… como ejemplo esta,<br>que no compro cosas en números impares, el volumen de la tele tiene que tener  
>una mitad (el 16 o 18 etc.) y cosas extrañas como esa… si no es por Kid no me<br>doy cuenta de eso… ._.' extraño….**

**Sin más que recuerde, disfrútenlo…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Discleimer: **_Soul Eater no me pertenece…como sea…_

**_- • *-*-*-*-*-*-*-* • -_**

**"Esto está mal"**

La clase había finalizado ya, solo el profesor y su menuda alumna estaban en el aula; esta se había quedado con el ridículo argumento de ayudar a limpiar el desastre que había quedado de la disección que el sensei había realizado media hora atrás.

Todo pasaba en absoluto silencio. Él, saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo dispuesto a encenderlo. Ella se detuvo en seco dispuesta a entablar una conversación con él. Su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo y un ligero rubor rosado inundaba su rostro, el flequillo cubría su vista, entonces, hablo:

-Sensei…- dudo un momento, no quería ser muy directa pero no encontraba otra manera de hacerlo, asi que siguió con lo que su corazón le ordenaba –usted, sensei ¿tiene a alguien especial ahora?- pregunto sin despegar la vista del suelo. El profesor trato de aparentar que aquella pregunta era normal, pero dentro de él algo se removió, algo que había estado evitando.

-¿a qué viene tu pregunta Albarn?- pregunto para después dar una calada a su cigarrillo y exhalando el humo. Respondió con una pregunta al cuestionamiento de la chica haciendo tiempo para pensar como responderle correctamente.

Ella no respondió, solo se limitó a apretar sus puños a los costados de su cuerpo, temía la respuesta de su Sensei pero realmente quería saber.

-si Albarn, si hay alguien "especial"- hizo las comillas con sus dedos. El rostro de él estaba tranquilo. Con el rabillo del ojo miro a la chica y noto que su alma estaba tensa. -¿recuerdas el día que nos conocimos, Albarn?- se giró en su silla quedando de frente a ella, apoyo su mentón en el respaldo de su silla y ladeo la cabeza. Ella elevo la mirada del suelo y lo miro, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron ante aquel comentario ya que los recuerdos surgieron.

-h-hai…- se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo.

El extraño profesor cerró los ojos y sonrió de lado, sabía que ella nunca olvidaría ese día al igual que él.

-ven- abrió los ojos y tendió su mano, le sonrió con ternura.

Ella dudo, extendió su mano para tomar la de él, se acercó a él. El profesor loco se levantó de su silla, arrojo el cigarrillo al suelo y lo aplasto con el pie y con la mano que tenía libre giro el tornillo en su cabeza hasta que se escuchó un "click".

El profesor la miraba hacia abajo. Desde el día que se conocieron hasta ese día habían pasado ya 4 años, ella no era la misma; su alma, su mente y su cuerpo habían cambiado:su alma denotaba madurez, a los 17 años ya era lo bastante consiente de lo que hacía y su cuerpo había cambiado drásticamente, ya no era la niña que era antes, ahora se veía como una mujer. Al pensar eso solo pudo decir:- esto está mal – Ella lo miro sorprendida, se comenzó a ruborizar, puesto que su sensei tenía su mirada puesta fijamente en ella.

Recordar todo lo que había pasado hasta ese día era realmente embarazoso y desgastante:Maka había tenido una relación con Soul, su arma; relación que solo duro escasos año y medio, ahora eran amigos y compañeros de batalla. El profesor vivió esa relación muy de cerca ya que había sido el encargado de entrenarlos; las peleas, las ridículas reconciliaciones e incluso el llanto por parte de la joven técnico, lo tenían devastado, su alivio llego el día que se enteró que esa relación había terminado. Suspiró profundo, se diría que el camino estaba libre, pero era un error había una persona más con la que lidiar, y eso era lo más complicado: Spirit-Sempai. Se estremeció internamente al recordar una charla que había tenido con el cuándo Maka estaba de novia con el imberbe de Soul:

**.._-*_Flashback_*-_...  
><strong>

_-lo mato Stein, te juro que lo mato- vociferaba el Death Scythe._

_-vamos Sempai, Maka ya no es una niña, es lo bastante madura para decidir con quién estar- el pelirrojo no se daba cuenta que el comentario del loco científico tenia doble intención, una intención que tal vez lo haría sentir libre._

_-pero no con ese vago bueno para nada- seguía diciendo – como le toque un pelo a mi Makita…- entrecerró los ojos y miro fijamente a Stein, el cual ni se inmuto y lo miro con aburrimiento -…le corto los huevos-_

_Spirit siguió bufando mientras Stein le daba ligeras caladas a su cigarrillo._

**.._-*_Fin Flashback_*-_...**

-Esto está mal- fue todo lo que podía decir mientras cerraba los ojos.

La joven no soportaba más ese silencio que la estaba asfixiando, miraba con preocupación a su profesor, esos segundos se le hacían eternos. No pudo más.

Stein sin verlo llegar, sintió como la joven Albarn se abalanzaba hacia el cayendo ambos al suelo, Maka acaparo los labios de su Sensei con desesperación contenida. El científico no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, aun sentía que todo era un error, que eso no debía pasar. Los suaves labios del profesor eran, aunque costara admitirlo, hasta cierto punto inexpertos, ya que antes de Maka, solo una mujer lo había besado y de eso hace mucho, cuando él estudiaba en el Shibusen.

Al sentir los labios inmóviles de Stein-Sensei se fue separando poco a poco de él, Stein la miro con los ojos abierto, ella sintió la sorpresa en su mirar, se sonrojo al saber lo que su impulso había provocado –L-Lo siento, no deb…- no  
>pudo terminar de decir porque Stein paso su mano detrás de la nuca de la rubia y de un solo movimiento atajo sus labios. Tanto tiempo deseando algo igual no iba a desperdiciar el momento. El dulce sabor de Maka lo estaba envenenando, un veneno que no tenía cura; era como probar miel, el aroma de la joven era embriagador e hipnotizante. Sintió como la chica lamio el labio inferior del profesor pidiendo permiso, él lo concedió dando paso a un beso mucho más profundo y apasionado, con sus lenguas luchando sentían como sus cuerpos estaban quemándose. Stein no quería detenerse pero debía hacerlo, en primera estaban dentro del aula y alguien podía entrar, y en segunda eso <em>estaba mal<em>.

Como si de un choque eléctrico se tratara, se estremeció y se separó jadeante de la chica, desvió su mirada viendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo: Maka estaba comenzando a acariciar, llevada por el deseo reprimido, la entrepierna del  
>profesor. La miro –esto realmente está mal - …<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_ - • *-*-*-*-*-*-*-* • - _**

**Bueno… hasta aquí.**

**No sé ustedes pero a mí me encanto escribir este fic, espero que a  
>ustedes les guste. Es un pequeño regalo porque de mi otro fic tendrán que<br>esperar, porque las actualizaciones hubieran sido muy seguidas y blablablabla…**

**Bueno, estoy abierta a ideas… ¿quieren lemmon? (como si no supiera la  
>respuesta…) YO TAMBIEN… XD… Prantz Hentai! .. Ok no…<strong>

**Bueno, déjenme un _rw_ con su crítica  
>y sus opiniones o sugerencias.<strong>

**Dios Los Bendiga y Gracias por llegar hasta aquí…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pяaитz~**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Había pasado ya una semana desde aquel acercamiento y desde entonces no había hecho más que evitarla. En clase ni siquiera la miraba, la evitaba a toda costa, pero tal parece que el cosmos conspiraba en contra del confundido profesor.  
>Aun recordaba aquel aroma tan embriagado, sus labios deseaban cada vez más aquellos dulces besos. Era como una droga para él, la necesitaba tanto o más que antes, hubiera preferido no haber sentido aquellos hermosos labios nunca, así no estaría atado al recuerdo de haberlos tocado esa vez.<br>-¿Te sucede algo, Stein?- pregunto Spirit al ver que el profesor no le presta atención a la bola de estupideces que hablaba la guadaña.  
>-…- él solo giró sus ojos y miro con aburrimiento a su Sempai. Se puso de pie y se retiró a paso lento con las manos en los bolsillos de su blanca bata. Mirando a la nada caminaba por los pasillos del Shibusen. Era invierno y no había alumnos, las vacaciones llegaron y todos, excepto los profesores, estaban fuera.<p>

-Está muy extraño desde hace unos días, Shinigami-Sama- decía Spirit en la Death Room.  
>-mmm…tal vez una Shinigami-Choop, le acomode las ideaaas…ñaañaa~- -lo dejara más loco de lo que esta ¿No le parece?- entrecerró los ojos y miro a Shinigami -Sama. Éste solo ladeo la cabeza y alzo las manos -probeemoos-<br>-Paso. No quiero ver el resultado- se dio media vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos. -Tal vez vaya a necesitar otro tornillo- dijo dejando escapar una leve risa.  
>-¿Cómo esta Maka-Chan?- preguntó con interés. Spirit cerró los ojos. Pensó. Los volvió a abrir y arqueó una ceja.<br>-Ahora…Ahora que lo pregunta…- se cruzó de brazos -…ella también esta extraña-  
>-talveez, es porque acaboo su relacioon con Soul-Kun- de pronto Shinigami-Sama estaba sentado tomando él te.<br>-No. Lo dudo, de eso ya 6 meses, Shinigami-Sama- Spirit ya estaba sentado con Shinigami-Sama acompañándolo a tomar él te.

-¿Por qué me evitas?- decía la rubia con la mirada escondida tras su flequillo.  
>Stein dio una calada a su cigarrillo, expulsó el humo y lo dejo en su boca - ¿Qué haces aquí?-<br>-responde- dijo cortante.  
>Suspiró -¿No lo entiendes?- dijo mirándola con aburrimiento.<br>-¿Entender que?- apretó sus puños -no he dejado de pensar en ti desde el día que nos conocimos; llego Medusa, llego Marie, y yo…-  
>-búscate a uno de tu edad- se acomodó los anteojos. Quería morderse la lengua y decirle que siente lo mismo que ella, que no le importa lo que el mundo diga, que ella era la persona más importante, que ella era la persona más importante, que aquellas mujeres no significaron nada para el…Pero no podía, Spirit lo mataría, nunca traicionaría a alguien como él.<br>Maka no dijo nada por un rato.  
>-No quiero- una lágrima se vio rodar por la mejilla de la peli ceniza. Él la miro, no soporta verla así, la tomo de la muñeca y la aló fuera del Shibusen. -¿A dónde…?- estaba sorprendida.<br>-Fuera de aquí. A mi casa- le dijo sin mirarla.

A tientas encendió la luz. Caminó directo a su silla y se sentó como es su costumbre.  
>-Siéntate Maka- dijo con seriedad. Ella solo asintió y se sentó -¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Qué quieres de mí?- tomo el cigarrillo que tenía en la boca y lo arrojó al suelo para después pisarlo y asi apagarlo -Soy por mucho, mayor que tu. Las cosas como las buscas no pueden ser. Van en contra de toda regla Maka, no sería capaz de hacerle esto a tu padre- acomodo sus anteojos.<br>Maka apretó los puños que descansaban sobre sus rodillas. Se mordió el labio inferior. - ¿desde cuándo te importa mi padre o lo que diga? - su mirada se estaba poniendo ruidosa, las lágrimas querían asomarse, pero se resistió a hacerlo.  
>- buscas un noviecito Albarn, yo no puedo darte eso -suspiro. Deseaba haber nacido en el tiempo de ella, asi nada se interpondría. -no es que me importe mucho tu padre, pero sería traicionar la confianza que me tiene -<br>Maka levanto la mirada y lo miro con tristeza. No pudo evitarlo más, un par de lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar amargamente. No podía estar pasando, ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de esa persona tan extraña, no hacia más que complicada, de haberlo pensado asi, hubiera reprimido todo sentimiento. Pero él le demostró que sentía lo mismo que lo deseaba igual y ahora le dice que se consiga a alguien más. Simplemente le era imposible imaginar estar al lado de otra persona. Antes pensó que teniendo una relación con Soul la haría olvidar a Stein, pero no pudo; ella quería y hacía creer a todos que de verdad se había enamorado del ojir-rubi. Lo siento es que el chico lo noto y aun debido, le dejo el camino libre a ella para que siguiera su corazón.  
>Las manos del profesor se pusieron sobre las de ella y las separo poco a poco del rostro del Maka. Al encontrarse ella con el rostro tan cercano de Stein se sonrojo violentamente, podía aspirar su aroma.<br>Inconscientemente cerró los ojos y pensó por un momento. "¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo estar con él?"  
>Una idea se formó en su mente. Se sonrojó pero estaba decidida, se lo haría sabe a él. Abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño, lo miro directamente a los ojos. Estaba dispuesta a lo que sea, solo por él.<br>-Seré tu amante- dijo decidida. -No te causare problemas. No diré nada a nadie, ni te pediré cuentas. Nos veremos a escondidas y sobre todo, podrás ser libre- apretó los labios y examino el rostro de su profesor.  
>Éste suspiro, no podía creer la idiotez que había escuchado, pero aun así examinaba la idea. Ella lo noto.<br>-Spirit no lo sabrá, ni Shinigami-Sama, ni Soul… ¡vamos ni Tsubaki!- decía en tono suplicante.  
>-…- ¿Qué responder? Era algo de lo más tentador.<br>No quería faltarle al respeto, de verdad la quería y no quería que pensara que solamente la estaba usando. Suspiro largo y cerró los ojos -con una condición…- el rostro de ella se ilumino y no pudo reprimir una leve sonrisa.  
>-¿Cuál?-<br>-Ni tu ni yo…tendremos a nadie más; si llegase alguien más esto se acaba…y lo digo por ti- abrió los ojos y la miro inexpresivo.  
>Maka dio una risita -Parece que alguien es celoso- se soltó de las manos y la llevo al rostro de su profesor -me encantas- dijo en un susurro. Acaparo de golpe los labios de Stein. A ella le fascinaban los besos de su profesor, eran tan apasionados y tiernos a la vez.<br>Él la tumbo sobre el sofá y se puso sobre de ella sin romper el beso. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo ni lo que iba a suceder, ella seria suya, algo que jamás pensó realizar, algo que parecía imposible. Se separó poco a poco del rostro de ella y la observo. Ella estaba tan roja que se veía realmente tierna. Una duda se formó en su mente. -Maka, tu…eres…-  
>-¿virgen?- torció la boca. -Si- lo miro apenada.<br>-¿P-Pero cómo? ¿Soul y Tu nunca…?- estaba sorprendido de verdad. El niñato ese tenía fama de pervertido.  
>-no, nunca-<br>-pero él es un pervertido ¿no?...al menos eso se dice de el-  
>Maka quito los anteojos de su profesor -no tanto como al que tengo enfrente- sonrió con picardía. Acaricio los mechones que caían por la frente de él.<br>-jhm- sonrió de lado.  
>Ella deslizó la bata de su profesor y se levantó un poco para besarlo, él le correspondió con pasión -entonces serás mía- dijo mientras bajaba sus besos al cuello de la peli ceniza. Ella soltaba suaves gemidos. Disfrutaba tanto aquella situación.<br>-Por supuesto. Solo tuya-  
>Maka saco la camisa que cubría el cuerpo de su sensei. Paseaba sus manos sobre la espalda de él haciendo surcos rojizos con sus dedos. La espalda bien trabajada de aquel hombre era un deleite para el tacto de la chica.<br>Los besos de él fueron descendiendo a los pechos de la técnica besándolos por encima de la ropa, mojándola. Zafo de a poco el chaleco, la corbata y la blusa de ella dejando solamente el sostén blanco que cubría aquellos pequeños pero hermosos senos. Cuantas veces había fantaseado con algo asi, era tan inapropiado, pero no podía evitarlo, lo prohibido siempre es lo que más se disfrutaba. Desabrocho el sostén y con una mano acaricio el pecho de Maka, haciendo que la pobre no reprimiera por mucho los gemidos de placer que le provocaba el tacto de Stein. La lengua de este se deslizaba con soltura sobre los pezones ya endurecidos de la chica; ella lo tomaba del cabello y alaba con suavidad, sus piernas flexionadas y enrolladas en la cintura de él, subían y bajaban al compás del éxtasis que generaban las perfectas lamidas del hombre del tornillo. Descendió sin dejar de acariciar con su mano el seno de Maka y besaba con suavidad el abdomen delgado y pálido de la chica. Su mano libre se atrevió a acariciar las suaves piernas de la joven técnica, hacia arriba y hacia abajo. De pronto la chica sintió como su profesor acariciaba la entrepierna de la chica por encima de las bragas de ella, las cuales salieron de un tirón cayendo en algún lugar de la habitación. Acaricio un poco más e introdujo poco después uno de sus dedos entrando y saliendo; él sentía como la chica se estremecía y como se iba apretando sobre su dedo, no tardo en introducir un segundo dedo; ella hizo una leve mueca de dolor, eso era nuevo para ella, pero pronto eso se esfumo dando paso a un gran placer. Él la beso de nuevo, devorando sus labios. Sus besos se pasaron de nuevo al cuello de ella y esta vez dejo leves marcas rojizas en la chica. Stein se incorporó sacando sus dedos de Maka, quedando de pie frente a ella y ella se sentó, el profesor empezó a desabotonar su pantalón, ella le ayudo. Cuando quedaron (medio) desnudos, ella miro hacia arriba a su profesor y él se agacho para besarla recostándola una vez más.  
>Esta preparada pregunto contra los labios de ella.<br>-S-Sí...- le dijo entre gemidos ya que el había vuelto a meter sus dedos en ella. Eran tan frenéticos los movimientos de el que se escuchaba el golpeteo de su mano cuando chocaba contra la chica.  
>Saco sus dedos y se colocó en medio de ella, introdujo poco a poco su miembro; sabía que sería algo nuevo para ella (incluso para él). Llego a un punto donde sintió que algo se rasgaba dentro de la chica.<br>-bien, oficialmente eres mía- le dijo y le sonrió con ternura.  
>Una lágrima se escapó de los ojos apretados de la chica, sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados y asintió.<br>Comenzó a embestirla con suavidad y compasadamente, pronto el dolor fue suplido por el placer. Los gemidos de ella y los gruñidos de él inundaban la habitación. Maka pedía más y cada vez más fuerte, alcanzo las piernas de él y las apretaba con sus blancos dedos dejando marcas, él la comenzó a penetrar cada vez más rápido y más profundo, llegando a escaparse uno que otro grito por parte de la técnica. Estaba a punto de llegar al final, tocarían el cielo juntos, eso era lo mejor de todo, la sincronización de sus almas, era igual que a las de sus cuerpos y sus deseos.  
>Ella sintió como de pronto Stein salió de ella para correrse en su abdomen, gruñía mientras el alaba de su miembro para sacar todo aquello.<br>Se dejó caer de rodillas frente a ella, dejándose caer después recostado en el sofá, a la altura de la cadera de la chica. Suspiró y ella también.  
>-Bañémonos juntos.- sugirió ella.<br>-Vale.-

La puerta sonó.

-Stein, ¿Estas en casa?-

-Oh no… mi padre…- dijo Maka asustada incorporándose a la par de Stein.

**Bueno hasta aqui el 2° Capitulo. Gracias a las 3 personitas que me escribieron ewe:**

**Little Doll: igual a mi me encanta esta pareja... *¬* Stein es sexy.../alexiel evans(sama): ok... XD juzgalo del CERO al ALEXIEL.. jajajaj deverias ser un tipo de raiting lol.../ Nesha Stela Moon: espero qe al ser el primer SteinxMaka te haya gustado... *w* yo estoy disfrutando escribirlo... x)**

**Bueno... Otra vez gracias...Y nos leemos despues...**

**prantz oƒƒ~**

**review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**-esto está mal-**

Stein se incorporó rápidamente empezando a vestirse, arrojo a Maka la ropa que encontraba a su paso. –Entra ahí-

-¿Qué es ese lugar?- pregunto Maka sin dejar de mirar la dirección en la que el dedo de su amante se dirigía.

Él encendió un cigarrillo ya con más tranquilidad o para recuperarla y respondió –es mi laboratorio, ahí practico las disecciones-

Maka trago grueso y abrió los ojos girando a verlo abruptamente. Stein notó que Maka se había tensado, después de todo, era bien sabido que los alumnos le temían por esa cuestión; se acercó a ella sin invadir su espacio personal y acaricio su mejilla –no te preocupes- le sonrió –a ti no te hare nada- Maka sonrió, confiaba en él, pero de algún modo se sintió aliviada cuando él le dijo eso. Creyó escuchar un _creo_ pero no le tomo importancia, si lo había dicho seguramente fue en broma. Como se, corrió sin hacer ruido y entro en la oscura habitación, que era escasamente iluminada por una tenue luz proveniente de una lámpara de escritorio. Se escondió detrás de la mesa que se encontraba justo al centro de la dichosa habitación. _Que buena idea, Stein sabe que Stein tiene un trauma serio desde que experimento mientras él dormía._ Soltó una ligera risita, la cual interrumpió cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y los pasos de su padre entrando a la otra habitación, la puerta cerrándose y los pasos de Stein acercándose un poco a donde la Guadaña estaba.

-¿qué quieres Sempai?- Stein parecía tranquilo, pero solo _parecía_ estaba tan incómodo, quería continuar todo aquello que el Death Scythe había interrumpido. El solo pensar que lo fuera a descubrir con Maka en casa, le carcomía el cerebro. Tomo el tornillo que atravesaba su cabeza y lo giro, tenía que pensar en algo para que Spirit dijera lo que tenía que decir y se largara de una vez.

-Pues, comentaba con Shinigami-Sama que estas muy extraño últimamente. Tal vez necesites unas vacaciones- Spirit se sentó en sofá que estaba frente a Stein, el cual permanecía de pie perdido en sus pensamientos –Stein… ¿estas escuchando?-

-¿eh?... ¿vacaciones? No lo creo, estoy bastante bien… incluso podría decirte que estoy mejor que nunca- sonrió para sí mismo, Maka era lo que venía la mente del profesor.

La joven técnica había escuchado aquello desde donde estaba, se sonrojo y sonreía alegre, en ese momento se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-otra cosa… ¿sabes que le sucede a Maka?- preguntó Spirit recargándose con más confianza en aquel sofá –también esta extraña, yo le pregunto, pero no logro que me diga nada- un dejo de tristeza se observaba en el rostro del pelirrojo.

_Será porque te odio, baka…_ Maka frunció el ceño, había estado todo el tiempo sentada en el suelo, pero se incorporó para comenzar a vestirse de una vez. Sintió un ligero ardor en su cuello; a tientas busco un espejo o algo en que reflejarse para verse. Encontró un bisturí, hizo una mueca de horror –si no me queda de otra- se acercó a la pequeña lámpara para aluzarse, intento verse en el pequeño objeto pero no lograba distinguir bien a bien que era aquello, busco otra cosa en el escritorio y encontró en una gaveta lo que buscaba, un pequeño espejo redondo astillado. Se miró con detenimiento acercándose lo suficiente a aquella lámpara; reprimió un chillido al taparse la boca con su mano libre, abriendo los ojos a su máximo. _No puede ser… tengo unas marcas en mi cuello… Stein… _ suspiro, no podía hacer nada. Se dejó caer en una silla que estaba ahí.

-no tengo idea, ¿Qué tendría yo que saber?- respondió secamente al cuestionamiento de la guadaña.

Spirit arqueó una ceja; el comportamiento de Stein era nervioso, nunca lo había visto asi en todos estos años que lleva de conocerlo –bien, no importa, después hablare con ella. Bien ¿Qué dices?-

-¿ah?- Stein tuvo una de las mejores ideas que se le podían haber ocurrido. Si se iba de vacaciones, trataría de llevar a Maka. –me lo pensare, dile a Shinigami-sama que mañana le tendré una repuesta, lo consultare con la almohada-

-de acuerdo, pero considéralo-

-no te preocupes, lo hare-

-tal vez conozcas a una linda mujer- el pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado con picardía –tanta espera te puede hace daño, un hombre tiene necesidades- rió un poco.

-las tuyas deben estar cubiertas ¿no?- dio una última calada a su cigarrillo y lo arrojó al suelo.

Spirit entrecerró los ojos y torció la boca –como sea, me voy- se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta girando el picaporte –nos vemos mañana, descansa, te ves demacrado-

-entendido-

La puerta se cerró y Stein se quedó de pie frente a ella pensando. Maka carraspeo. Él se giró para verla – ¿te iras? ¿Cuándo?- Maka tenía un semblante de preocupación.

-iremos- corrigió él. La chica no entendía lo que le quería decir, Stein lo noto -¿Cómo te caerían unas vacaciones?-

-¿q-quieres que…que vaya contig-o?- a Maka se le iluminaron los ojos y cubrió su boca con sus manos, quería gritar de la emoción. Corrió hacia su profesor tumbándolo.

-debes dejar de hacer eso- le sonrió. Acaricio su cabello cenizo que ahora llevaba suelto. Ella soltó una risita que él calló con sus labios. Ella no tardó en responder, el aire ya nos les importaba, era lo de menos en ese momento, se entregaban todo en cada beso. Stein se separó poco a poco de ella y la miro a los ojos, titubeo en lo que quería decir pero lo sentía y tenía que expresárselo a ella, tenía ella que saber lo que sentía. –Maka, te diré algo, pero… no me lastimes.-

La chica se sorprendió por aquellas palabras, intento incorporarse pero un abrazo de Stein le imposibilito hacerlo. -¿q-que te pasa? –

El profesor escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Maka –te amo~- susurró. Solo ella pudo escuchar aquello, aun que, estaban solos. Ella abrió los ojos como platos, sus ojos se empezaron a empañar con lágrimas, su corazón latía cada vez con más velocidad, casi podía sentir que salía de su pecho, probablemente él podía sentirlo golpear contra su torso desnudo aun. Lloró, pero no de tristeza; era tanta la felicidad que no sabía cómo expresarla, jamás se había sentido asi. Esas eran las palabras mágicas para todo ser humano; Stein había entregado a Maka la llave de su corazón, ella se encargaría de reparar cualquier herida que su profesor pudo haber tenido en un pasado.

-gracias…Yo…también Te Amo- se aferró a él con fuerza, como si fuera la última vez que se verían. Ella era de él y él de ella, eran uno solo, no podían separarse, no ahora, no mañana, no nunca. Querían quedarse asi para toda la vida, congelar aquel momento y guardarlo por la eternidad.

Se separó un poco de ella y se acomodaron mejor –Mañana hablaré con Shinigami-Sama y aceptaré esas vacaciones, al día siguiente lo harás tu-

-¿el qué?-

-le dirás a Shinigami-Sama que necesitas visitar a tu madre, habla con Spirit o como sea, pero convéncelos, ya cuando lo hayas hecho nos comunicaremos y sabremos donde nos veremos ¿te vale?-

-um- asintió ella con una sonrisa. Robó un fugaz beso de su sensei. –me voy. Nos veremos mañana en clases-

-vale. Cuídate.- se pusieron de pie ambos y la acompaño a la salida.

Una sombra en lo oculto vigilaba de lejos a la chica, y observaba como esta se despedía de su profesor después de un largo rato de estar en su casa. -¿Cómo es que Spirit salió Sin Maka?

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**Ok!... Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, XD pensé de Doña Inspiración se había muerto pero la reviví a palos Jejeje, a ver si no la mate joo~**

**Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron rw ^w^ x uds sigue viva esta historia ;D :**

**_Alexiel-sama, Liz.I'm, Nesha-neeChan, Gloria y Little Doll,_**** gracias por sus sugerencias, y sobre el lemmon, no lo hice tan largo porque no quiero empalagar XD habrá más… (:**

**Cuídense!**

**•*•*•**

**Pяaитz oƒƒ~**


End file.
